The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines utilize valve timing strategies to effect changes to engine operation and performance. Valve opening and closing timings influence the thermodynamic cycle and the combustion process, including fuel efficiency, emissions, and engine torque level.
A number of advanced combustion strategies are known, including homogeneous-charge spark ignition, homogeneous-charge compression ignition (HCCI), and stratified charge spark ignition. Such strategies are designed to improve the efficiency and emissions of the internal combustion engine, through a combination of reduced pumping work, reduced heat losses, an improved combustion process, and improved thermodynamics.
Charged engines utilize a compressor device such as a supercharger or a turbocharger to create forced induction of intake air into the engine. Forced induction allows increased engine output under wide-open-throttle (WOT) engine operating conditions.